Confession
by Ame13
Summary: A flirty spirit possessing Kazahaya forces an expected confession out of Rikyou.


Title: Confession  
Author: Ame13  
Summary: A flirty spirit possess Kazahaya forcing an unexpected confession out of Rikyou.  
Spoilers: None  
Rated: M for kissing and smoking. Maybe I'm being too cautious?

A/N: I hope you enjoy it. I'd love for you to leave a review. I'm sort of new to writing fanfiction and I need all the feedback I can get - both good and bad. Thanks!

UPDATE: I fixed the (many) errors a kind reviewer pointed out to me. If you see any more, please let me know. Thanks! 

* * *

"Close the door." Kazahaya's quiet voice drifts from across the dimly lit hotel room.

Rikou knows it isn't really Kazahaya. He has grown accustomed to how his voice and mannerism change when he's possessed. Rikou closes the door behind him, quietly gathering his thoughts. He never knows exactly what to expect. All he knows is this time he has to obtain an item from this spirit before it will release Kazahaya. A restless spirit needing to be exorcised is a typical job for them. Even though they never know who the clients are or what happens to the items they collect, as long as they get payment they don't ask questions. Hopefully, this one will be quick and easy so Rikou can go home and take a shower. It's been a long day, working a full shift at the shop and now running this extra "errand" for Kakei.

Rikou turns back to see Kazahaya, or the person Kazahaya is channeling, light a cigarette with expert grace and take a long sultry drag before letting go of the smoke cloud. As the cloud floats around a very sassy looking Kazahaya Rikou knows right away this isn't going to be an easy one. Hovering the cigarette near his mouth he leans against the hotel room table, pretending at boredom.

"Took you long enough." His voice is playful. "I've been waiting for you for a long time."

Rikou tries not to be distracted by his roommate's lips wrapping around the cigarette for another long pull of smoke.

"I got here as soon as I could."

Rikou silently prays he can effectively act his way through his part. He knows Kazahaya has the hardest part. He gives his body over to the spirits, sometimes at the cost of his own energy, and at the risk of bodily harm. Rikou has to try to anticipate what the spirit wants or needs to move on simply by taking his cues from the conversations. Luckily, he's usually pretty good at thinking on his feet. The out of character mannerism he sees in Kazahaya never cease to put Rikou on edge though and this time he feels extra nervous. Something feels different with this job. He can't quite place what. Perhaps this spirit is stronger than Kakei had anticipated. This is no meek love-sick school girl like they have encountered before. The hungry, playful look Kazahaya is shooting Rikou makes his chest constrict.

"Don't just stand there. Here." With a wink he holds out his cigarette for Rikou. "Like old times."

Rikou slowly closes the space between them and carefully takes the cigarette, his fingers brushing against Kazahaya's. Kazahaya, or the spirit possessing him, smiles wider at the brief contact. He isn't keen on smoking but he does it anyway, trying his best to stay in character, even though he has no idea who his character is or how he's supposed to act. Rikou considers putting the cigarette out but Kazahaya takes it back, balancing it on the ashtray nearby with an ease that is not at all like him. Watching the cigarette burn he imagines Kazahaya coughing and sputtering if he ever tried to smoke on his own. This is probably the first time he has ever had a cigarette, he muses to himself. While Rikou is lost in thought, Kazahaya unfolds himself and slides onto the table, casually leaning back with his hands flat on the table behind him, as if sitting on tables is the most natural thing to do.

"Sharing a smoke is so intimate. Don't you think?" The words come out of his mouth like silk - a seductiveness he didn't know his roommate possessed but is nonetheless very effective. "Its like a long distance kiss."

The spirit leans forward, obviously expecting Rikou to take the hint.

"Come here," he breathes when Rikou doesn't move.

Rikou tries to maintain his usual cool exterior but his heart is galloping away in his chest. Hesitantly, he takes a small step forward, just close enough for Kazahaya to place an outstretched hand on his chest. He slides his palm along Rikou's strong, broad chest. Rikou's breath catches in his throat at the contact.

"I've missed you." Kazahaya's voice is filled with a sincerity that makes Rikou's chest tighten.

Slowly he balls a handful of Rikou's shirt up into his fist and then, with an abruptness Rikou wasn't expecting, pulls him forward. Caught off balance, he has no choice but to close the distance between them grabbing the table behind Kazahaya to keep from falling against him. A sly smile spreads across Kazahaya's face and the warmth of his body seeps into Rikou's. Kazahaya spreads his legs and pulls himself closer still so he's right up to the edge of the table. Rikou can feel his roommates breath caressing his face.

"Don't you want me?" Kazahaya whispers in this new breathy voice that is starting to drive him crazy.

Rikou tries and fails to hide the hunger in his eyes as Kazahaya purposefully wets his lips. Closing his eyes against the temptation, he forces the cloud in his head to clear. He needs to complete this job before things get anymore out of hand.

"You have something I need." Rikou's voice sounds rougher than he intended and he realizes too late that he could have worded that better.

Kazahaya very nearly purrs in response.

"Do I?" Despite the innocent tone another sly smile crosses his lips.

He gently squeezes Rikou's hips with his thighs.

"I mean," Rikou's thoughts have become as cloudy as air around them. Kazahaya brings his lips so close to his they brush against each other when he finally manages to speak again.

"I need your lighter."

"Right now?" He tilts his head to the side, in an act of mock curiosity, placing him in a perfect position to be kissed that does not go unnoticed.

When Rikou doesn't take the bait, Kazahaya murmurs in that maddeningly sultry voice, "Kiss me first."

Each word fluttering against his lips snaps Rikou's resolve. Bringing his hand up to bury his fingers in Kazahaya's soft hair he pulls him closer to crush their lips together. Kazahaya welcomes the kiss with an eagerness Rikou is powerless to resist, licking his tongue against his lips, Rikou greedily accepts it. Tongues and moans mingle together as they press themselves against each other as if they can't get close enough. Somewhere in the back of Rikou's head he knows this is wrong. Kazahaya has no idea what his body is being used for and Rikou is pretty certain he would not be pleased. He chides himself for indulging in this private fantasy of his. Reluctantly, and with great effort, he pulls back breathing hard and staring at Kazahaya's bruised lips. He sucks in his own bottom lip to keep from going back for more.

"Don't stop." Kazahaya whimpers, leaning forward.

Rikou musters all of his self-restraint to keep from pushing this body in front of him down onto the table and… He shakes his head at the thought, forcing his arousal down.

"I need that lighter first." He's startled by the thickness in his own voice.

Kazahaya's eyes shoot open and his bedroom eyes are replaced with scorn. "I knew you were just using me."

"No. No, it's not like that." Rikou panics, saying the first things that come to mind without considering their appropriateness. "I want you. I want you so much."

He lifts Kazahaya's chin so he can look him in the eyes.

"I love you." He watches those verdant eyes dance, steeling his resolve to continue. "And I would love nothing more than to continue this but I have a job to do first. And it involves that lighter."

"You love me?" Kazahaya's voice sounds so much like the Kazahaya Rikou is familiar with that it wrenches at his heart.

"Of course I do. Why else do you think I stick around you? Why I look after you? I can't get enough of you." He tucks a soft strand of hair behind Kazahaya's ear. "And I know I don't always show it. And sometimes I make it hard for you to want to love me back but I just don't know any other way. Please, know that." The emotions caught in his chest take him by surprise and he has to clear his throat to continue. "Know that I would do anything for you."

Kazahaya's eyes soften, filling with tears. Suddenly his eyes become heavy as if he's about to fall asleep and Rikou instinctively catches him as he starts to pass out.

"Thank you," Kazahaya smiles up at him before falling into darkness.

Fainting after a possession is par for the course. Rikou knows he should feel relief that its over but he's still panting with desire. Pulling Kazahaya's body into an embrace he holds him until he finds his composure. Pocketing the silver lighter sitting out on the table, he then places a soft kiss against Kazahaya's temple before scooping him up to carry him home. 


End file.
